monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Therizinos Attacks
Roar: When Therizinos first notices the hunter or enters Rage Mode, it will roar loudly. Block if possible/necessary or dive through the roar. Therizinos's roar requires High Grade Earplugs to nullify. *'Claw Swipe': Therizinos swipes at the hunter with its claws with its right or left arm. This attacks inflicts Bleeding in Rage Mode. If blocking is possible, do so. This attack causes comparatively low stamina loss and does not inflict recoil damage. It can be countered when using a lance. *'Advancing Slash Combo': Therizinos will travel forward in a straight line, delivering alternating claw swipes as it goes. It will perform five slashes in total. In Rage Mode this attack is performed more often and is capable of inflicting Bleeding. This attack can be blocked and countered, so do so if necessary. This attack is relatively simple to avoid. Out of range, simply run to the left or right of Therizinos to get clear of its path. In rage, run in a serpentine pattern away from it to shorten the distance it is able to travel as it follows you. *'Claw Stab': Therizinos winds up vertically with one of its arms and stabs its claws forcefully to the ground. In Rage Mode this attack can inflict Bleeding. When fatigued, Therizinos will get its claws stuck in the ground and takes a few seconds to pull them out. This attack can be blocked, but will cause recoil damage and use up a considerable amount of stamina. Simply roll to the opposite side of Therizinos to dodge, as the stab lands off-center. *'Tail Swing': Therizinos performs a standard Brute Wyvern tail swing, and whips its tail 90 degrees, twice in a row. One of the easiest of Therizinos' attacks to evade. If the player is more or less beneath the body of Therizinos as it begins the tail whip, it is possible to "roll through" the attack to the left or right. This attack can be countered with a lance, and blocked relatively easily. If the Therizinos is larger, it can be avoided by simply rolling underneath its body. This option will inflict minor trip damage. *'X Slash': Therizinos walks back with its arms to its sides, and then runs forward and lunges at the Hunter while swinging both of his arms diagonally at the same time, creating some sort of an X-slash that send the Hunter flying if he/she gets hit. In Rage Mode this attack is performed more often and can cause Bleeding. When low on stamina, Therizinos will trip and fall over when performing this attack. This attack can be blocked, but will inflict recoil damage and consume a considerabe amount of stamina. It can be seen coming quite easily, as it has a large windup time. As such, if it is possible to do so in time, the player should sheathe their weapon and dive away from the impact zone. With Evade Distance Up, it is possible to roll underneath it in mid air and avoid the impact. This requires the player to be within a certain distance of the launch point however. Category:MonsterHunterFlacko